


four of something

by pensrcool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensrcool/pseuds/pensrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not good at semantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four of something

They're not doing anything, which never lasts long. So it's inevitable when Meg starts chatting, and how that turns into ranting about how she got invited out with some old friends and was immediately delegated to third wheel.

"Sticking with the wheels thing, what metaphor are we, then? A car?"

Gavin actually looks thoughtful, and he's probably in the middle of trying to think of more things that have sets of four when Meg pipes in with "I'm driving the car, metaphor or not. Michael gets shotgun."

"We’re like a tricycle with four wheels," Lindsay volunteers, and laughs when both Michael and Meg shoot her a look.

"In all seriousness, I like to think we're more of a cool, go-kart type thing. They have four wheels, they're functional, super bad ass, and I wanted one when I was a kid.”

Michael stabs a finger at Lindsay, shaking his head.

“Don't start.”

At the same time, Gavin’s head shoots up and his attention is peaked, and it's already too late.

“You wanted to be with three people when you were twelve?”

Yep. Too late. Gavin's got that grin on his face that says his tangent isn't ending any time soon, and Lindsay’s already started egging him on. Meg's look of innocence is all too fake as she pulls out her phone, and Michael knows that she's looking up go-kart racing tracks that are currently open.

It never gets decided what overly cliche metaphor defines them, which makes sense. They’re all shit at semantics, and explaining, and describing. Gavin trips over his own tongue three words into trying to verbalize what they are, Michael stares people down and tells them to mind their own fucking business, and Meg and Lindsay are too smart to ever bring it up.

They're not good at explaining, but they're good at figuring out how they fit together in each other's lives, at nailing the amount of popcorn you have to make to feed four people, at solving the problem of shoving four people on one couch.

They're not good at explaining, but they're good at filling each other's spaces. They're good at being in love.


End file.
